


Button's Tale

by rivalshipping



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Birthday Party, Crack, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalshipping/pseuds/rivalshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Button wrote me a story about Aoba having a birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button's Tale

one day mim was sittin down in house but not really house more like small timy hous and koujak bust throug h wall near door that was unlock mimi turn around confuse at who knock and he see koujaku on floor and he get up and say ohio mimi-sand and mizuki say ohio cowjake what's up 'aob is birth today he was very much birth" he smile "Let's make a party for him!" Mizuki nodded in agreement. It had been such a long time since he had planned anything big for someone, so something like this seemed challenging and fun. He motioned Koujaku to the living room; making sure on the way to help Koujaku over the mess he'd made from the wall. 'wow that was wird" kcowlac said i kno" i odnt' kmow but it sememed smart" what were they tlakign about agian? oh birthday they get out plan and they draw tons it takes 48 hour they run to aob house and decomrate with lal theing pplan aob come in thoguh door and gasp he had to pee he walk right past dec since it was really dark he make it t oabthom and mizukle and koukoukoukoujank ws there SURPOUIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY SAY and aoba go fly through roof waht a good supris parti


End file.
